Yoshi Vamiro
Yoshi Vamiro was an S-Class mage of Blazing Soul, wife to the then new recruit Davin Vamiro and mother of Leo Vamiro and Shelly Vamiro. She was recognised across Bantia as one of the most skilled mages in the country, notably for her use of Orient Solid Script magic. This made her promotion to S-Class very unsurprising, and many speculate that she could have even qualified as the guilds ace. Unfortunately, she died from medical complications while giving birth to Shelly, leaving Davin to rise their two children alone. Appearance Yoshi stands just a little under six feet tall and has a rather skinny body. She possesses blue eyes and purple hair, both of which she passed on to her daughter Shelly, and sickly pail skin. She keeps her hair short at the back but allows her bangs grow longer at to front to frame her face, as well as allowing her hair to hang over her forehead between her eyes. Her guild mark is located on the left side of her back over the shoulder blade and is colored light green. Yoshi usually wore an assortment of combat gear whenever she took jobs. This consisted of a black pair of padded pants tucked into knee high military boots, and a grey T-shirt worn under a light blue vest. She hung her short swords across her back, accessible from over her shoulders, and finished her outfit with a pair of white fingerless gloves. She took up a more casual appearance after settling down with Davin, choosing to ware more comfortable clothing for a more relaxed lifestyle. Yoshi often sported a white knee length dress with frilled shoulder straps and no sleeves. She would accent this with a white chocker adorned with a small flower and pink single strap sandals on her feet. She still carried her swords with her, though they now hung over her shoulder strapped to a light blue purse. Personality Before joining the guild, Yoshi was a much different person. On her own she was brash, competitive, and impulsive, all because she believed that her reputation was the most important thing in the world. She was far more prone to take risks and thought of every job as a game, no mater how dangerous. While never cruel, her constant strive for prestige and highly competitive attitude made cooperating with her somewhat difficult. Joining Blazing Soul did little to change this at first, however being around others eventually taught Yoshi to be more careful in everything she did. Working with others made her more value in her own life, but it wasn't until she formed a romantic relationship with Davin that her brashness began to subside as well. She remained as competitive as ever however, and would often challenge Davin to see who would be more successful when on the job. Becoming a mother also made her change her outlook. Yoshi no longer cared for her reputation after Leo was born, replacing the drive to succeed with a maternal feeling of responsibility for her new formed family. Being around the guild with Leo also changer her. She came to care less and less about proving herself, coming to like interacting with other people instead of competing against them. This feeling intensified when she became pregnant with Shelly and Yoshi soon found herself forgetting all about her reputation, wanting nothing more than to raze her children with Davin. History Originally born in Fiore, Yoshi was abandoned as a baby after dark mages destroyed her home town. She was left at an orphanage by the counsel mages who came to investigate, and lost to the system. Growing up without parents was rough, and the caretakers rarely had time to accommodate to every of the children’s needs. The one thing that they did have however was an extensive library, so Yoshi began teaching herself about the world as soon as she was able to read. Life got easier for her, until one day the magic council came by the orphanage looking for anyone who showed any hint of magical aptitude. Though still young, Yoshi quickly stood out among the other children with an unusually high magic level. She was quickly whisked away to a training camp for young mages run by the council, hoping that she would become a valuable asset to them in the future. Yoshi began training to be a solder, honing both her magic and physical capabilities to be the best she could be. By the time she was sixteen she had an advanced grasp of Orient Solid Script Magic and already had a number of successfully completed missions under her belt. However, Yoshi had grown board of taking orders, and wanted to venture out on her own for the first time in her life. While this didn’t necessarily sit well with her superiors, a few tampered reports helped to understate her worth as a recruit and she was relieved from duty. Free to make her own life choices, Yoshi took to wondering the world as an independent mage; using what she had learned at from her trainers to earn a formidable reputation at the age of twenty. She carried on like this for a while, moving from place to place and working when she needed money, until one day she came across a mage guild in while in the country of Bantia. Her competitive nature quickly drew her into a battle with the guild’s then current master, Jaina Donwheel. Yoshi was soundly defeated for the first time in her life; however the experience was all the motivation she needed to join the guild and get stronger under its banner. Her skills allowed her to very quickly rise to the rank of S-Class mage within the guild, and soon set her sights on the position of guild ace. However, during her endeavors within the guild, she drew the attention of another S-Class mage, Davin Vamiro. Though they began in a rocky relationship, the both of them shared a sort of mutual respect for the other’s skills, which evolved into romantic feelings in just a few years. After accepting Davin’s marriage proposal, the pair of them where married by Jaina, and bought a house in the city nearest the guild to start a family. Yoshi gave birth to their first child, Leo, a year later. While still involving herself with the guild as much as she could, Yoshi found she was taking less and less work to spend time raising Leo. It was a rough transition for a while, but she soon grew to like taking care of their child just as much as she had loved adventuring. Unfortunately, she passed away while in the process of birthing her second child due to medical complications, Leaving Davin to take care of both Leo and the newly born Shelly on his own. She was laid to rest behind what is now the guilds arena, Next to the small number of others guild mages who lost their lives on assignment. Even after her death, many believe that her spirit lives on in Shelly do to the fact that they look nearly identical. Magic and Abilities Orient Solid Script - A variation of Solid script that Yoshi learned at a very young age. It allows her to summon a wide variety of effects by writing their corresponding Kanji in the air. She uses a pair of short swords as a medium to write Kanji, effectively doubling her casting speed or allowing her to cast two spells at once. Her specialty was creating a long range attacks to keep opponents at a distance, however she also had several defensive and supportive spells as well. Her adaptation of this magic was one of the more prominent reasons why she was considered one of the best mages of Blazing Soul. *'Sever' (断つ, Tatsu) - A basic spell that allows Yoshi to create an air slash with the motion of her swords. The blade created by this spell can travel incredibly fast, and reach a distance of over a hundred feet before starting to lose momentum. To increase the spell's power, Yoshi could use both swords at once, creating a slash in the shape of an X and increasing it's effective range by twenty five feet. *'Typhoon' (台風, Taifū) - A wind attack that summons a tornado, attacking opponents like a drill. It relies on the motion of the wind to slash through opponents, making it particularly ineffective against armored opponents. To make up for this however, Yoshi can use the motion of the wind to brush away incoming projectiles and even low level magic attacks, making this spell as much of a defensive attack as it is an offensive one. *'Blaze' (火焔, Kaen) - A spell that Yoshi created to summon fire. The kanji created to activate this spell acts like a flamethrower, blowing a torrent of fire at whatever Yoshi aims it at. While useful in battle, Yoshi also adapted it for several other proposes such as creating campfires and making torches. *'Storm' (嵐, Arashi) - A spell that allows Yoshi to summon lightning. She is able to hit multiple opponents with at once, and the lightning will jump between opponents who are standing close enough. Unlike many of Yoshi's spells, she crafted this one with no secondary effects in mind, intending it to be used purely as an means of dealing damage. *'Wall' (壁, Kabe) - A purely defensive spell that acts as a shield against incoming spells. It possesses the same density as steel, and can protect a full 180 degree range in front of where it was cast. Because of this, Yoshi is was able to use her swords to create a pair of them at once, giving her an omnidirectional defence against attacks. *'Fog' (霧, Kiri) - A simple spell that allows Yoshi to create a smokescreen. It isn't meant as an offensive spell, only to obscure the vision of her opponents. Yoshi would often use this to make quick escapes, or hide herself from sight to launch a surprise attack. While slow in it's buildup the fog created by this spell can last for a vary long time before dissipating, buying Yoshi time to ether escape or set up another attack. *'Repel' (退, Shisa) - A spell Yoshi developed to both defend herself and aid in movement. It works by projecting a field of gravity away from itself to wherever it points at. Defensively, Yoshi is able to knock back incoming attacks and stop charging opponents dead in their tracks. For movement, Yoshi can use the push of the spell to quickly move around a battlefield. She can place the spell on the ground below her to elevate herself to a higher position, or use it to push herself out of the way of an incoming threat. *'Ray' (線, Sen) - Another distraction tactic Yoshi developed in case her Fog spell was rendered ineffective. Once used, the Kanji will shine with a blinding bright light, obscuring the vision of anyone looking in it's direction. It can be activated much faster than Yoshi's Fog spell however the effects last for only a brief moment, forcing Yoshi to carefully pick which spell would work best depending on the situation. *'Icicle' (氷柱, Tsurara) - An another attack based spell that launches a barrage of tiny ice spears towards opponents. Upon impact, the ice will shatter and freeze into a layer of ice over the impact site. while not powerful individually, repeated hits from this spell have the potential to freeze opponents solid. *'Meteor' (流星, Ryūsei) - One of Yoshi's more powerful spells. After writing the Kanji in the air, they will glow and shoot forwards like they had been shot out of a canon. This spell relies one the acceleration and momentum of it's advance to deal damage, and will grow more powerful the farther it has to fly. Because of this, the spells power can fluctuate somewhat, ranging from the power of a regular punch to possessing the strength to break through stone. Massive Magic Reserves - In keeping with her S-Class rank, Yoshi possessed a very magic power level. She sits around the average for an S-Class mage, however her physical skills elevate her far beyond that level. She never used her power to try and intimidate others, preferring to allow her actions to speak for her. She also wasn't a fan of using her magic if she didn't need to and would rather conserve her energy than show off to others. It is for this reason that she also crafted her spells to be small and precise, steering away from flashier attacks that would draw more of her magic power. Highly Skilled Swordsmen - Though the long use of swords in combat, Yoshi has gained a wealth of knowledge in their use. Most of what she knew of swordplay she learned by experience, slowly building up her skills over her time as an independent mage. This also allowed her to craft her own fighting style, revolving around making quick slashes and dancing around an opponent. Her lack of physical strength means she would be put at a disadvantage against conventional sword users, however she employs several spells to keep such opponents at a distance. Skilled Acrobat - Adding to her fighting style, Yoshi taught herself to become more agile in a fight to better avoid attacks. This involved learning complex acrobatics to ensure she was never caught off guard by a close call or a lucky hit Skill wise she is able to perform handsprings and backflips, constantly moving in a fluid motion to keep up her momentum. She also combined this with her high speed into a specialised version of parkour, ensuring she will never lose track of an opponent when fighting in a city environment. Incredible Speed - To make up for her lack of outstanding physical strength, Yoshi instead focused her training on developing her speed and maneuverability. This allowed her to quickly and efficiently dodge most attacks and deflect projectiles with her swords. This also allowed her to write the Kanji for her spells at blinding speed, as well as deliver lightning fast slash attacks with her swords. Combining this with her knowledge of acrobatics enables her to scale walls with ease and out maneuver opponents when cornered. Equipment Twin Short Swords - The medium for which Yoshi used her Orient Solid Script magic. Each is only two and a half feet long and possess only a single sided blade. A solid band of metal bends around the handle, connecting at the base of the hilt and the end of the grip. The blades themselves are straight and taper to a razor sharp point. There are also three hollow circles spread out over the length of the blade, improving the weapon's weight slightly without compromising strength. These swords allowed Yoshi to draw the Kanji needed to use her magic, as well as fight at close range should the situation call for it. Stats Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Human Category:Blazing Soul Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Sword user